Story With You
by YourMajestyKyuu
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto yang dulunya pria Lurus yang manja tiba-tiba menjadi dewasa karena terdesak kematian paska terjadi wabah zombie yang membawa cerita bersama kisah bersama si paman tampan Uchiha Sasuke. rate M cuma buat jaga-jaga, tidak seperti yang dipikirkan/ hoho. Sasunaru/Itakyuu
1. Chapter 1: Beginning

15 agustus 2019

Langit terus mencurahkan air ke bumi membawah, bulir-bulir hujan itu jatuh saling berbondong-bondong seakan tanah adalah hal yang luarbiasa yang harus mereka capai dengan sukacita tanpa peduli dengan kumpulan manusia yang terus melarikan diri dengan wajah penuh ketakutan.

"Aaarghhh.." teriakan yang terus bersahutan tak menghentikkan langkah pemuda yang tampak kurus dqn penuh lumpur, mata shappier yang indah tertutup oleh ketakutan. Tak mempedulikan apapun Naruto terus berlari menghindari kumpulan zombie yang terus mengejarnya.

'Sial! Sial! Sial!' batinnya putus asa, seandainya dia tidak terjebak dengan perkataan teman-teman dan pacarnya mungkin dia tidak berakhir seperti ini, harusnya dia sadar bahwa sekarang dunia prnuh dengan kekacauan. Tidak ada lagi kepercayaan sesama teman, tidak ada yang namanya hubungan persaudaraan disaat bahaya ingin menerkam dirimu.

Menundukkan kepalanya, Naruto menghindari tangan penuh nanah dengan kuku hitam tajam yang coba mencengkram lehernya. Dirinya melirik kekiri menemuka tempat itu tidak ada zombie lalu dia langsung berlari kesana.

"Hah.. hah.." suara napasnya mulai terengah, dia tahu batas kekuatannya tidak akan lama lagi berakhir. Disaat-saat seperti ini dirinya mulai menyesal karena menjadi anak yang manja diwaktu dulu, seandainya dia rajin berolahraga pasti dia akan lebih kuat.

Menengok kebelakang Naruto menemukan bahwa para zombie masih mengejarnya dengan semangat.

Tanpa peduli dengan kaki yang terasa kesemutan setelah dipaksa berlari dalam satu jam, Naruto terus memacu kecepatan dan mengubah haluan berbelok kekanan dengan napas tersengal-sengal dirinya terus berlari.

'Sial! Seandainya aku tidak mendengarkan kata Hinata untuk mengambil makanan-makanan itu!' Terus mengutuk diri didalam hati Naruto masih terus berlari dan seakan menemukan oasis dipadang gurun Naruto melihat mobil pickup dibawah oleh temannya.

"Narutoo!!" Teriakkan Kiba, membuat Naruto dengan semangat melangkahkan kakinya. Dengan tangan terulur mencoba menyambut tangan kiba yang terulur.

"Kibaa!!" Menyerukan nama teman dengan semangat Naruto memegang tangan kiba dengan erat, sementara itu Hinata, Shino dan lainnya hanya memperhatikan tanpa niat membantu sedikitpun yang mereka perhatikan bukanlah Naruto tetapi para mayat hidup yang berjalan dengan tampilan mengerikan dibelakang Naruto.

"A-astaga!! Zombienya semakin dekat. Kiba lepaskan dia!!" Seru kidomaru yang memperhatikan para zombie yang hanya tinggal beberapa meter dari mobil mereka.

Semua yang berada didalam mobil juga tampak panik dengan banyaknya zombie yang mengejar.

Tanpa mempedulikan mereka Kiba masih terus memegang tangan Naruto dengan erat.

"Tidak akan!! Tidak akan!!" Ucapnya dengan keras kepala tanpa keraguan di matanya.

Naruto yang melihat hal ini merasakan sesuatu yang hangat didalam dadanya. Dia tahu bahwa sahabatnya adalah satu-satunya yang memperhatikannya, hanya sahabat sejak kecilnya inilah yang selalu membelanya tanpa peduli seberapa keras kepala dia, tanpa peduli kemanjaan dan tidak bergunanya dia. Tanpa terasa air matanya mulai jatuh membasahi wajahnya.

"Kiba, lepaskan tanganku!!" Merasa dia akan menyeret masalah bagi temannya juga Naruto melepaskan tangannya tapi Kiba masih dengan kerqs kepala memegangnya dengan erat.

"TIDAK AKAN!! KAU TEMANKU YANG BERHARGA NARU" melihat temannya tanpa daya berlari dikejar para zombie tanpa sadar Kiba juga ikut mengeluarkan air mata. Dan menguatkan pegangan tangannya pada Naruto.

Kidomaru yang sedang panik dan ketakutan melihat pemandangan didepannya mulai marah dan dengan geram mengahampiri Kiba. Dan dengan paksa melepaskan tangan kiba dari Naruto.

Hinata dan lainnya juga ikut membantu Kidomaru menarik tubuh Kiba.

"Lepaskan dia Kiba-kun." Naruto mendengar suara Hinata yang biasanya akan sangat menyenangkan baginya dulu kini sekarang berubah kemarahan, kalau bukan karena wanita ini dia tidak akan berakhir seperti ini. Wanita munafik yang hanya menginginkan uang dan kekuasaan ayah Naruto. Sungguh sekarang mendengar suaranya membuat naruto muak. Tanpa sadar Naruto kembali meremas kuat tangan Kiba sebelum dia kembali sadar dan melepaskannya.

" kau harus melepaskannya Kiba!! Lepaskan dia. Dia hanya beban ditempat kita."

"Tidak!! Tidak!!" Dengan keras kepala kiba terus memegang tangan Narutol. Geram dengan tingkah Kiba. Shino memukul-mukul tangannya hingga terlepas dari pegangannya pada Naruto karena rasa sakit yang dirasa.

"Tidaaaak!!! Naruuuuu!!!!"

Dengan meronta-ronta Kiba mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan Shino yang melihat Naruto terjatuh duduk ditanah dengan senyum diwajahnya. Air matanya semakin deras saat melihat kumpulan zombie mulai berkerumun dan melompat kearah Naruto yang masih tersenyum dengan bibirnya yang menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Sayonara Kiba."

"TIDAAAAAKKK!!!" Teriakan penuh keputusasaan Kiba merupakan hal terakhir yang didengar Naruto tatkala kesadarannya mulai hilang ditengah rasa sakit tangan dan kaki yang putus serta dagingnya yang terkoyak oleh gigitan para zombie. Akhir, inilah akhir dari seorang Naruto.

Menerima kenyataan bahwa dia baru saja mati dengan cara menyedihkan seperti ini? Tidak, dia tidak ingin! Dia masih memiliki banyak penyesalan! Dia ingin rohnya menjadi roh penasaran dan ingin mengganggu setiap orang yang bersalah padanya! Ayahnya, ibu tirinya! Dia ingin bertemu dengan kakaknya juga. Dia... merindukan mereka.

'Aku masih ingin hidup!!'

Darahnya terus membasahi tubuhnya tatkala rasa sakit saat daging yang terkoyak dari tangan dan kaki juga dia rasakan, haruskah dia merasa bersyukur saat zombie-zombie ini belum mengoyak perutnya? Baru saat dia memikirkan hal itu tangan dengan kuku-kuku yang hitam itu menembus dadanya mengoyak jantungnya hingga darah itu memuncrat kesegala arah termasuk kalung Prisma berwarna Birunya kini telah berubah warna menjadi merah.

Dengan hal itu Naruto menghela napas terakhirnya.

Tanpa disadari sebuah kalung prisma yang dipakai olehnya mengeluarkan cahaya yang menyilaukan.

'Biip.. Biip..'

"Aku Ingin Hidup..!!"

Rasa sakit dikala bangun dengan terburu-buru menghantam kepala pirang cerah Naruto, membuat dia mengerutkan alisnya merasa tidak nyaman.

Mengabaikan rasa sakitnya dia tertegun melihat tangannya yang masih utuh dan masilah... mulus. Dengan mata terbelalak Naruto memegangi tangan kirinya.

"T-tanganku masih utuh?! A-aku masih hidup?!! A-a-aaku hidup!!" Sorakkan kegirangannya membuat dia melompat-lompat diatas kasur dengan air mata yang mengalir dipipi tan chubby-nya.

"Hikss.. hikss.. aku masih hidup.. hikss.. terima kasih Tuhan." Isak tangis itu bukanlah kesedihan melainkan kebahagiaan tiada tara.

"A-apakah itu hanya mimpiku saja? Tapi tidak mungkin mimpi senyata itu." Gumamnya diantara rasa bingun, sedih, bahagia yang dia rasakan. Mengabaikan semuanya yang dirasa Naruto mulai memperhatikan sekeliling dan menemukkan dia masih berada diapartemen mewah miliknya dan ini tidak salah, diluar juga langit tampak cerah, orang-orang masih dengan semangat menjalani aktivitas tanpa tanda-tanda terjadi sesuatu seperti zombie.

Mengambil handphone yang tergeletak dimeja untuk melihat berita terbaru. Namun sebelum melakukan hal itu dia dikejutkan dengan apa yang dilihat.

"T-tanggalnya." Gumamnya dengan keterkejutan yang hebat.

23 januari 2018

"Dilihat dari kejadian dimasa itu, itu terjadi pada sekitar tanggal 12 Desember 2018 merupakan setahun sebelum tanggal penghakiman dimulai dimana virus itu terjadi." Dengan kosong Naruto menatap handphone ditangannya dengan rasa tidak percaya.

"A-artinya aku terlahir kembali sebelum dunia dalam kekacawan dan... itu... bukan mimpi." Gumamnya dengan mata terbelalak.

"Tentu saja bukan mimpi! Tidak ada mimpi senyata itu! Karena aku telah dilahirkan kembali maka aku akan membuat persiapan."

Dengan langkah yang sedikit linglung karena tidur dia berjalan kearah kamar mandi, sambil membuka seluruh pakaiannya lalu melemparnya kesegala arah lalu menyalahkan shower dia mulai mengguyur tubuhnya dengan air.

"Ah.." desahan nikmat keluar dari bibir tipis itu tatkala hangatnya air membuatnya merasa nyaman. Sudah sangat lama Naruto tidak merasakan perasaan ini.

Selesai dengan kegiatan membersihkan diri Naruto keluar dengan handuk yang melilit pinggangnya, berjalan menuju lemari pakaian dirinya berhenti didepan cermin besar yang memperlihatkan seluruh gambaran dirinya. Kilatan takjub berkedip dimata sebiru langit musim panasnya saat menatap pantulan dari cermin.

Rambut kuning cerah yang terlihat sehat masih basah oleh air sehabis mandi, mata biru besarnya yang memikat, hidung bahkan bibirnya yang merah merekah serta kulit tan eksotis juga 3 garis kumis kucing dipipinya harus diakui bahwa dia memang... imut.

Tak perlu heran dengan tampilannya yang tampak seperti anak berusia 17 tahun padahal tahun ini dia akan berusia 21. Bahkan neneknya yang kakinya setengah dikubur saja masih memiliki wajah cantik dan dada montok layaknya wanita 20 akhir.

"K-kau sungguh memukau Naruto."Tak puas dengannya Naruto mulai berpose mulai dari gaya binaragawan, sosok elegan, feminim bahkan sampai gaya yang paling lucu yang membuat dirinya tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai akhirnya tawa itu berhenti perlahan dengan kesedihan diwajahnya.

Masih diingat dengan jelas dulu bagaimana tampilan orang menawan didepan saat setelah wabah itu menyerang.

Dirinya yang terus melarikan diri dari kejaran zombie untuk bertahan hidup. Kulitnya bernanah karena luka yang tidak segera diobati, wajah yang dipenuhi lumpur karena terus berguling-guling dilumpur, bahkan ada jahitan acak disekitar mata kirinya karena sobek saat merekah menjarah sebuah mini market dulu. Itu merupakan pertama kalinya untuk naruto melalukakan pekerjaan kasar.

Menghela napas sebentar Naruto mulai mengeluarkan kaos putih dengan gambar spiral orange dan celana jins hitam lalu memakainya, dia membuka laci kecil didalam lemari untuk mengambil jam tangannya dan tanpa sengaja melihat sesuatu yang bercahaya didalamnya.

Itu adalah kalung Prisma biru yang diberikan oleh neneknya Tsunade padanya dikatakan bahwa kalung ini merupakan permata paling berharga yang bisa membeli 3 pulau jika dia mau, namun keluarganya menurunkan kalung ini sebagai jimat bagi keluarganya dikatakan bahwa kalung ini dulunya sangat luarbiasa yang pernah dipakai oleh leluhurnya dulu.

Naruto mengambil kalung tersebut, sebenarnya kalung ini merupakan patahan dari kalung yang dipakai oleh kakaknya Namikaze Kyuubi. Kalung yang dulunya milik Tsunade ini pertama tidak diberikan kepada siapapun namun tanpa sengaja Kyuubi dan Naruto yang sedang bermain tak sengaja menyenggolnya hingga dia jatuh dan tanpa sengaja terbelah dua hal itu membuat nenek mereka tercengang karena kalung itu sangatlah tidak rapu! Namun pecah hanya karena disenggol oleh anak-anak. Sungguh fenomena yang langkah.

"Apakah kau yang membuat aku terlahir kembali?" Seakan menjawab pertanyaan Naruto kalung tersebut mengeluarkan cahaya yang menyilaukan, sehingga Naruto menutup matanya.

Saat membuka mata kembali, dirinya tercengang karena mendapati dirinya berada ditempat yang berbeda.

Dihadapannya terdapat gubuk tua, dan saat memasukki tempat tersebut didalam terdapat meja dan rendah.

"Haloo?? Apakah ada orang??"

Menatapi sekeliling dan tak mendapati apapun.

Merasakan sesuatu yang akrab, bibirnya tiba-tiba berkedut.

"Jadi apakah ini disebut keberuntungan? Ruang penyimpanan rahasia seperti yang kubaca dinovel-novel?!! " Gumamnya pada dirinya, tiba-tiba senyum mereka semakin lebar dan dia akhirnya tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai air mata keluar dari sebelah matanya.

Keluar dari tempat rahasia tersebut Naruto membuka kulkasnya dan menemukan bahan untuk membuat sarapan sederhana, ya setidaknya dia harus makan ramen untuk mengisi kekosongan jiwa raganya yang telah punah. Hanya ramenlah kekasih jiwanya yang paling sempurna didalam hati Naruto.

Tak menemukan ramen membuat dia mengerang kesal layaknya kesal ketika tak bertemu sang pacar dengan ganas Naruto mangambil dompet dan kunci motornya.

'Setidaknya ramenku harus jadi prioritas utama.'

Tampan, kaya, populer, berkuasa dan muda. Oke, mungkin untuk bagian muda harus disingkirkan (?) Karena menurut Itachi dia sudah tak lagi muda, tapi menurut Sasuke dia masihlah muda. Hei, usia 32 tahun itu masihlah muda.

"Pfft... kau memang masih muda Otouto. Haha... jika kau sudah punya seseorang untuk setidaknya menjadi pendampingmu saat ini. Astaga Sasuke aku tak heran kaa-sama selalu merecokimu dengan kencan buta. Apakah kau mau terus menunggu usia dan berkencan dengan gadis belia sampai dianggap pedophil? Atau dengan janda?" Itachi hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan adiknya yang hanya terus terpaku dengan tentara yang juga ditekuni oleh kakeknya saking tekunnya bahkan dia lupa bahwa dia semakin tua untuk membentuk keluarga, tidak seperti Sasuke, Itachi juga dulu adalah bagian dari tentara sampai dia bertemu dengan Shion dan menikah kemudian dia akhirnya berhenti untuk menjalankan bisnis yang ditekuni ayahnya.

Sementara Sasuke yang mendengar ceramah sang Kakak hanya memutar matanya, bukan dia tidak mau membentuk keluarga sendiri tapi dia masih belum bertemu dengan seseorang yang tepat untuk menghangatkan tempat tidurnya. Err.. maksudnya, membentuk keluarga dengannya.

Melihat kelakuan adiknya Itachi hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah berbicara dengan sasuke itu percuma. Itachi hanya bisa mengutuk Sasuke dalam hati agar bisa merasakan malangnya mengejar cinta. Memikirkan itu, Itachi merasa puas dengan pemikirannya. Tak mau berlama-lama dengan Sasuke, Itachi segera berdiri.

"Aku harus menjemput Ryuuchi dari sekolah dulu." Ucap itachi sambil berlalu.

"Kau hati-hati dijalan, sampaikan salamku untuk Ryuuchi."

"Mungkin daripada salammu Ryuu-kun lebih butuh bibi." Senyum jahil dibibir seksi Uchiha sulung mengakhiri pertemuan mereka saat ini.

Sasuke hanya menghela napas, tentu saja dia berjanji akan sungguh-sungguh dalam waktu setahun akan mendapatkan seseorang yang tepat.

Harus diakui sekarang dia sudah bukan anak muda yang naif seperti dulu sekarang, dulu mungkin setelah mendengar perkataan kakaknya dia mungkin akan meledak-ledak dengan glare andalan tapi sekarang dia hanya menghela napas seperti orangtua rentah saja.

Mengeluarkan handphone bergaya yang di miliki dia mulai menghubungi kakeknya.

Dia Uchiha Sasuke, bungsu inti keluarga Uchiha keluarga yang sudah dari zaman dahulu tahu merupakan klan yang selalu berhubungan dengan militer, bahkan sampai kakeknya yang merupakan Jendral besar, Sasuke yang dulunya sangat mengagumi pekerjaan kakeknya akhirnya terjun kesana dan sangat mencintai pekerjaannya karena merasa sangat tertantang akan hal itu. Dia tampan, ya tentu saja bahkan nenek-nenek katarakpun tetap akan melihat dia tampan, walaupun kegiatan militer selalu berhubungan dengan teriknya matahari dan kekerasan namun kulitnya tetap putih bersih, ditambah dengan pelatihan militer membuat kesannya semakin memikat. Dan dengan hal itu pula terlalu banyak wanita dan pria yang bersedia untuk naik sendiri ketempat tidurnya lalu mengangkan kaki mereka untuk dia tusuk selalu membuat dia puas secara biologis, untuk anak Sasuke sudah memiliki Ryuuchi yang pintar dirumah, jadi buat apa dia sibuk memikirkan keturunan. mungkin hal inilah yang membuat Sasuke tidak memikirkan pernikahan dan menetap.

"Moshi-moshi, ada apa Sasuke?" Nada tajam sang kakek membuat dia kembali kealam nyata dari kegiatan melamunnya.

"Kakek, bisakah aku meminta cuti setahun. Aku ingin melakukan perjalanan."

Madara yang usianya sudah mencapai 80 tahun mengerutkan keningnya yang keriput mendengar perkataan cucu kesayangannya ini, ya harus diakui diantara banyaknya cucu Sasuke adalah favoritnya.

"Kau ingin cuti, atau berhenti?" Tanyanya dengan nada datar seperti biasa.

"Aku hanya akan cuti. Aku janji selama ada hal mendesak aku akan kembali walau sedang cuti" Jawaban tanpa ragu Sasuke membuat Madara semakin penasaran.

"Dalam rangka apa kau meminta cuti selama itu?" Tanyanya.

"Mencari calon istri, kuharap kakek tidak keberatan." Jawaban spontan sang cucu membuat Madara yang sedang menyiram tanaman bunga mataharinya menganga dan bahkan mengarahkan selang airnya kearah Fugaku yang sedang minum teh dengan khidmat.

Poor Uchiha Fugaku.


	2. Chapter 2: Broter

Bukanlah maksud hati Madara mengarahkan selang air ke arah Fugaku, awal niatnya hanya ingin memberi tahu Fugaku akan berita bahagia namun karena saking bahagia dirinya dia lupa bahwa dia memegang selang ditangannya. Jadi itu bukan salahnya.

Sedangkan Uchiha Fugaku yang merupakan anak Madara dan ayah dari Uchiha Sasuke hanya menghela napas rendah.

Menyelesaikan urusan perut yang meronta dengan mengunjungi Ichiraku akhirnya keinginan perut Naruto terpuaskan dengan 10 porsi ramen jumbo. Setelah membayar Naruto mengunjungi tempat perbelanjaan lalu membeli 5 dos ramen dan 3 kg daging serta beberapa bumbu bahan makanan. Jangan tanya apakah Naruto bisa memasak, maka jawabannya. TIDAK!

Hehe.. untuk saat ini tidak, dia akan belajar nanti. Mungkin menyewa seorang koki atau menghadiri kelas memasak supaya setidaknya nanti saat berlari-larian dia bisa membuat ramen super enak.

Membuka pintu apartemennya, Naruto segera menaruh segala macam bahan belanjaan lalu kemudian berbaring dikasurnya yang empuk.

Harus dia akui bahwa tubuhnya yang sekarang belumlah terbiasa bergerak banyak. Yah, tak perlu kursus mengingat pula Naruto tahu penyebabnya, dia adalah anak dari sang walikota Konoha Namikaze Minato dengan istri keduanya Uzumaki Kushina ibu Naruto dan juga Kyuubi. Perjalanan kisah keduanya sangatlah rumit, sebelum menjadi walikota Minato hanyalah pembisnis yang sukses yang telah menikah dan memiliki seorang putri. Saat bertemu kolega yang merupakan ibunya lalu kecelakaan terjadi disaat mereka melakukan jamuan minum hingga lahirlah Kyuubi. Karena ibunya merupakan wanita terhormat Minato bersikeras menikahi Kushina walau tanpa restu dari istri pertamanya. Karena menurutnya itu merupakan kesalahan yang harus dipertanggung jawabkan karena tak mungkin anak itu untuk tanpa ayah, setelah menikah mereka hidup berjauhan, Minato tetap dengan istrinya dan Kushina dengan Kyuubinya. Tanpa disadari keduanya mereka telah saling jatuh cinta dan tepat usia Kyuubi ke-5 lahirlah Naruto tanpa pemberitahuan membuat gempar istri pertama Minato yang sedang mengasuh putri kedua mereka yang berusia 3 pada tahun itu. Tepat pada usia Naruto yang ke 2 tahun ibu mereka meninggal dan terpaksa mereka diasuh oleh nenek mereka Tsunade yang merupakan ibu dari ayahnya. Karena neneknya harus berobat keluar negeri karena suatu penyakit tepat pada usia yang ke 8 tahun Naruto dan Kyuubi ke 13 tahun mereka dipindahkan ke kediaman Minato dan istri serta kedua saudara tiri mereka. Dan tinggal disana bagaikan nereka bagi mereka. Sampai akhirnya Kyuubi memilih sekolah ke sekolah khusus laki-laki berasrama dan pada usia ke 15 tahun Naruto memilih untuk tinggal diapartemen. Walau dia telah lama tinggal sendiri bukan berarti dia bisa memasak dan melakukan pekerjaan rumah. Helo, dia punya ayah yang kaya dan warisan ibunya yang banyak, jadi apa susahnya menyewa pembantu dan memesan makanan. Toh, dia tidak pernah kekurangan uang.

Melirik telepon genggamnya yamg bergetar lalu melihat nama sang penelpon Naruto segera mengangkatnya.

"Halo." Hal pertama yang Naruto dengar adalah bunyi benda-benda berjatuhan dan umpatan segala jenis kotoran membuat telinganya sakit.

"Akhirnya kau mengangkat teleponku, Naruto!"

'kau baru meneleponku setah sekian lama dan seakan-akan kau menelepon berkali-kali!' .

Karena tak mau menyuarakannya Naruto memilih kata-kata itu diserukan dikepala saja.

"Kirimkan aku alamat apartemenmu, aku akan ketempatmu."Mendengar pernyataan Kyuubi membuat Naruto menyernyitkan alisnya heran, setahunya Kakaknya paling anti ketempatnya.

"Dalam hal apa ketempatku?"

"Sial, bisakah aku membahas itu nanti saja ditempatmu?! Sekarang kirim!" Tanpa basa- basi kyuubi segera mematikan teleponnya sehingga membuat Naruto melongo lalu berdecak kesal, sial. Kyuubi dqn kebiasaan buruk. Tanpa menunggu lama dia mengirim alamat apartemennya lewat email. Sebenarnya ini juga pernah terjadi dulu saat diwaktu sebelum zombie dan kalaupun dulu Naruto tak akan mengangkat telepon Kyuubi karena kesal dengan kakaknya karena keegoisannya dulu dia bertengkar dengan Kyuubi masalahnya adalah dia marah ketika Kyuubi meninggalkannya dia dirumah untuk tinggal dengan ibu tiri mereka sendirian dan dia kesekolah berasrama.

Hingga membuat hubungan mereka sangat renggang, namun tanpa dia sadari Kyuubi terus melindunginya didalam diam ketika dia sering melakukan kenakalan remaja.

Memikirkan hal ini membuat airmatanya hampir saja keluar. Namun dia penasaran kenapa Kyuubi ingin ketempatnya.

Setelah merasa sedikit bosan Naruto bangun dari tempat tidur lalu menatapi bahan belanjaannya. Dengan tenang dia kembali memegang kalungnya lalu memasukkan barang-barang itu kedalam ruang penyimpanan, menyususn mereka dengan rapi. Setelah selesai dia bersiap mandi. Tak lama setelah dia keluar dari kamar mandi bel pintu berbunyi, sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk dia membuka pintu dan mendapati kakanya berdiri didepan dengan agak, canggung (?)

"Halo." Sapaan canggung membuat Naruto berpikir kembali kemana nada membentak di teleponnya tadi? Mungkin saking terburu-buru akan sesuatu Kyuubi lupa tentang kecanggungan hubungan mereka.

Sambil menggeser tubuhnya dari pintu Naruto mempersilahkan Kyuubi Masuk.

"Masuklah." Dan Kyuubi menanggapi dengan anggukan sebelum Masuk.

"Apa kau sudah makan, aku tadi mampir ke restoran lalu membeli makanan. Ayo kita makan dulu." Ajakan itu ditanggapi dengan gumaman setuju Naruto. Sial, sungguh canggung sekali interaksi mereka. Dirinya yang cerewet dan Kyuubi yang blak-blakan bisa sependiam ini? Kalau orang yang mengenal mereka melihat, mereka mungkin akan tercengang bahkan tak percaya seumur hidup. Berinisiatif Naruto mengambil alih makanan ditangan Kyuubi lalu berbicara.

"Duduklah dulu biar aku yang mengaturnya terlebih dahulu."

Terbelalak tak percaya adalah reaksi Kyuubi yang dilihat Naruto, tanpa peduli Naruto membawa makanannya di dapur lalu menatanya dipiring. Sedangkan Kyuubi sambil mendudukan diri dia melihat-lihat sekeliling apartemen Naruto Lalu terkekeh pelan hingga mendapat pandangan bingung dari Naruto.

"Aku hanya heran orang sepertimu bisa punya apartemen yang bersih dan rapi seperti ini sungguh suatu keajaiban." Naruto mengeluarkan cengiran rubah andalan setelah mendengar.

"Hehe, maaf kalau membuatmu terpesona." Jawabannya mendapat balasan decakkan tak suka dari Kyuubi.

"Nah, kalau begitu mari kita makan terlebih dahulu."

Keduanya pun mengadap kearah meja makan dan mulai menikmati makannya.

"Selamat makan/selamat makan." Keduanya mengucapkan kata itu bersamaan. Kata yang selalu diucapkan ketika dulu ketika mereka sering makan bersama. Ya, sepertinya kebiasan tak akan mudah hilang begitu saja.

Setelah selesai makan lalu Kyuubi berinisiatif membantu Naruto mencuci piring. kini keduanya telah berada diruang tamu Naruto dengan duduk saling berhadapan dengan nada malas Kyuubi memberitahu maksud kedatangannya.

"Hahahahahaha.." tawa Naruto yang menggelegar membuat wajah Kyuubi masam seketika. Walau dia tahu akan seperti ini tapi ketika dihadapkan secara langsung membuat dia bernafsu untuk membunuh Naruto. Seakan merasakan hawa membunuh yang kuat Naruto segera menghapus air mata yang keluar karena tertawa lalu kembali menatap Kyuubi.

"Jadi kau disuruh menikah olehTou-san? Dan kau mengatakan kau gay?" Pertanyaan Naruto dibalas oleh anggukan jengkel Kyuubi.

"Karena hal itu Tou-san memblokirmu dari perusahaan karena kau tak juga membawa pacar untuk dikenalkan?" Masih dibalas anggukan oleh Kyuubi.

"Dan akhirnya Tou-san membuatkan kencan butamu dengan pria?" Lagi-lagi diangguki oleh Kyuubi, karena tak tahan tawa Naruto kembali pecah membuat wajah Kyuubi kembali ke kemarahan yang memuncak sehingga melempari Naruto dengan bantalan sofa lalu menghampiri Naruto lalu mencubitinya.

"Ahahahahaha.. ampun Kyuu. Ampun hahaha..." tak mampu menghentikan tawa dan mencoba menghindari cubitan maut Kyuubi.

"Dasar adik durhaka, seharusnya kau prihatin! Tapi kau malah tertawa diatas penderitaanku! Naruto sialan kau." Dan akhirnya Naruto pun mendapatkan amukan rubah liar.

Merasa lelah dengan kegiatan mencubit-menghindar keduanya berhenti lalu terbaring dilantai dengan napas terengah-engah kelelahan.

"Biar kutebak alasanmu bersembunyi ditempatku karena Tou-san tak akan berpikir kau kesini. Karena hubungan kita yang renggang." Pernyataan Naruto membuat Kyuubi tersentak lalu mengangguk.

"Maafkan aku Naruto." Gumaman pelan penuh sarat akan penyesalan Kyuubi masihlah dapat didegar oleh Naruto.

"Lupakan saja masalalu, aku juga dulu terlalu kekanaka waktu dulu." Akhirnya Kyuubi menatap wajah Naruto yang dibalas dengan cengiran khasnya.

Setidaknya dengan ini keduanya kembali berdamai, mungkin hal ini membuat ibu mereka yang ada disurga bisa tersenyum.

"Kenapa tak kau terima saja kemauan kencan siapa tahu kau menemukan seseorang yang cocok? Lagipula, aku yakin dia hanya khawatir terlalu gila kerja, bahkan bisa menebak kau belum pernah berkencankan setelah menyentuh perusahaan?" Decakkan kesal yang keluar dari mulut Kyuubi menjadi jawabannya.

"Ya, kalau itu kemauan Tou-san. Tapi ini adalah kemauan wanita itu agar aku cepat-cepat menyingkir dari hidupnya. Dia berusaha agar menjodohkan aku dengan orang-orang yang dia atur untukku." Ketus Kyuubi.

"Sudahlah, aku malas membicarakan hal itu membuat moodku menjadi buruk saja." Setelah itu ada jeda lama di keduanya membuat keheningan di ruangan itu.

"Kyuu, ada hal penting yang harus kuberitahu padamu." Mengganti raut wajahnya dengan serius membuat kyuubi mengerutkan Alisnya menatap Naruto. Tumben anak ini membicarakan hal serius.

Memarkirkan mobilnya didepan sebuah sekolah dasar Itachi keluar dari mobil sambil menatap arloji mahalnya. 5 menit lagi sebelum bel sekolah berbunya, Itachi melirikkan matanya keseluruh bangunan sekolah. Lalu menghela napas dengan berat, tidak terasa sudah 7 tahun dia mengasuh Ryuuchii seorang diri, awal pernikahn dengan Shion, Itachi tidak tahu ternyata wanita itu tidak bahagia. Sehingga pada saat Ryuu berusia 5 bulan dia lari dari rumah dan tak tahu kemana hanya meninggalkan sepucuk surat keluhan tentang Itachi. Ya, itu juga salahnya sih. Karena terlalu sibuk dengan urusan ditentara dia jarang diumah meninggalkan Shion sendirian mengasuh Ryuuchi. Hingga akhirnya dia kabur tanpa membawa Ryuuchi, tapu setidaknya dia cukup bijak dengan tidak membawa darah Uchiha keluar dari kediaman Uchiha.

"Dad, let's back home." Tarikkan diujung baju serta suara khas anak kecil yang datar membuat Itachi sadar dengan dunianya.

"Astaga, maafkan Dad yang tidak melihat malaikatku didepan." Dengan senyum ramah menatap anak semata wayangnya Itachi memberi kecupan ringan didahi Ryuuchi dan hanya dibalas anggukkan ringan oleh Ryuuchi.

"Nah, pangeran Uchiha pertama silahkan masuk." Sambil membuka pintu mobil Itachi berkata layaknya dia ada seorang pelayan. Hal kecil ini membuat Ryuuchi merasa hangat. Walaupun keluarganya sangat datar dan suram, tapi mereka sangat menyayangi dirinya dengan sangat. Dia punya daddy yang selalu ada dan tampan, juga ada kakek Fugaku yang perhatian, nenek Mikoto yang sangat lembut, kakek Buyut Madara yang memanjakannya, serta paman Sasuke yang luarbiasa. Walaupun tanpa ibu disampingnya dia sangat bahagia, ada nenek Mikoto dirumah yang bisa dianggap kasih sayang orangtua wanita.

Dengan tenang Ryuuchi mengalihkan pandangannya kekaca mobil sambil menggumamkan sesuatu dengan suara rendah yang bahkan tidak didengar oleh Itachi.

Setelahnya Naruto bangkit dari acara tiduran bersama Kyuubi dan menunggu Kyuubi bangun juga lalu duduk, dia menatap wajah Kyuubi dengan serius.

"Kyuu, percayakah kamu kalau aku berkata Zombie itu ada?" Dengan was-was Naruto memperhatikan wajah Kyuubi yang hanya mendapati wajahnya yang merasa heran dengan perkataan Naruto.

"Errr.. bukankah Zombie itu adalah sebuah film? Kau ingin mengajakku nonton film?"

"Kalau aku mengatakan bahwa di akhir tahun ini akan terjadi wabah besar diseluruh dunia dan wabah itu akan merubah Manusia menjadi Zombie. Pada bulan Oktober sejenis penyakit kulit akan terjadi diseluruh Inggris sehingga diberitakan lalu para ilmuwan berkata bahwa itu terjadi karena disebabkan oleh virus yang ada dalam air kemungkinan terjadi. Tak lama setelah 2 minggu kemudian, demam aneh terjadi di Amerika yang menyerang hampir seluruh masyarakat bahkan dokter tidak menemukan keanehan karena itu hanya demam 32C seperti biasa. Namun, menurut kesaksian sang penderita akan sangat bertambah suhunya semakin tinggi dimalam hari. Dan dipertengahan November seluruh dataran Asia terkena Infuluenza yang hebat hingga disertai panas dingin. Dan dipuncaknya pada tanggal 12 desember diman kekacauan terjadi, mereka menjadi zombie." Penjelasan Naruto membuat Kyuubi susah memproses apa yang baru saja dia katakan sehingga kepalanya berdenyut.

"Para ilmuan telah meneliti dan berkata hal penyebab semua itu merupakan dari virus yang sama, virus itu lahir dari limbah-limbah pabrik hingga berkembang dan menyerang otak manusia. Dan alasan kenapa aku mengetahui hal ini karena aku terlahir kembali disaat ini."

Kyuubi menatap Naruto dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi membuat Naruto yang ditatap menghela napas panjang dengan lelah. Dia sudah memprediksikan hal ini, terserah dia mau percaya atau tidak yang pasti dia telah menyampaikannya.

"Kau serius?" Setelah terdiam cukup lama, itu adalah kata pertama yang diucapkan Kyuubi setelah terdiam beberapa waktu dan dibalas anggukkan ringan oleh Naruto.

"Kau tahu, ini sangat sulit dipercaya." Menanggapi Naruto kembali mengangguk lalu kembali menghela napas panjang.

"Akupun tak tau awalnya tak percaya, awalnya ku pikir itu hanya mimpi. Tapi itu sangat nyata. Bahkan, kau menelpon hari ini pun aku tahu, dulu mungkin aku menolak teleponmu walau tanpa penjelasan. Tapi aku menerimanya bahwa itu nyata lewat kalung ini." Naruto berkata dengan tegas sambil memegang kalung yang dipakai.

Tanpa pilihan Kyuubi hanya menatap adiknya yang sering dia katai bodoh dengan alis mengerut.

Setelahnya dia hanya dibuat kaget ketika Naruto menghilang tepat dihadapanya lalu kembali. Membuat dia agak tercengang.

"W-wow."

"B-bagaimana kau melakukannya?" Setelah Naruto muncul kembali dia segera bertanya padanya.

" aku hanya perlu menutup mata lalu sambil memegang kalung lalu berkata 'masuk' tapi kupikir tanpa berkata juga bisa masuk selama aku berkeinginan untuk masuk kedalam."

"Sangat luar biasa! Tapi kenapa kalungku tidak sepertimu? Padahal ini merupakan sama." Menirukan apa yang dikatakan Naruto, Kyuubi mencoba kalung namun tidak menghasilkan apapun. Malah dia hanya membuat ekspresi layaknya anak-anak yang sedang bermain tapi tidak tahu caranya. Sangat antusias. Naruto yang ada didepannya hampir saja tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat tingkahnya, helo. Kyuubi yang garang super ajaib bertingkah childish. Itu luarbiasa sangat jarang.

"Kalung ini juga awalnya tidak seperti ini, tapi ketika aku mati dimakan zombie kurasa dia baru bereaksi..." sambil berfikir Naruto menjeda perkataanya.

"Mungkin saat terkontak darahku dia aktif?" Seakan ragu akan hipotesis yang dibuat dia menggunakan kata tanya dalam kata-kata saat melanjutkan.

"Ceritakan bagaimana kau bisa mati?" Mungkin bagi sebagian orang mempertanyakan kematian orang tersebut merupakan hal yang aneh, tentu saja aneh. Coba kau cari orang mati lainnya lalu tanya padanya bagaimana dia bisa mati. Dengan mengangguk Naruto menjelaskan semuanya secara detail kepada Kyuubi. Membuatnya mengetatkan rahangnya dengan marah.

"Ck, sialan! Sudah kubilang dari dulu kau dilarang berteman sebarangan! Kau lihat sekarangkan!" Dengan marah kyuubi memukul meja yang ada didepannya.

Naruto meringis pelan meratapi Nasib mejanya yang malang.

"Yah, itu terjadi karena aku yang bodoh." Dengan cuek Naruto menanggapi.

"Jadi,.." menjeda kalimatnya. "Apa rencanamu setelah ini?" Kyuubi bertanya dengan ragu.

"Sudah pasti mempersiapkan peperangan, kau tau. Aku harus mengumpulkan makanan, pakaian, obat-obatan dan senjata. Bagaimana kedengarannya?"

"Kalau kau serius aku akan membantumu... kau tahu, perkataanmu mungkin sulit diterima, tapi aku kakakmu dan kau menceritakan hal itu padaku juga mungkin berat bagimu dan terima kasih telah membagi cerita denganku, sebagai kakak satu-satunya hal yang ku bisa adalah percaya padamu 'kan?" Dengan mata berkaca-kaca Naruto menatap Kyuubi sebelum menghela napas menetralkan emosinya yang memuncak. Namun airmatanya tetap jadi ketika Kyuubi dengan penuh perhatian memeluknya. Sudah berapa lama dia dipeluk seperti ini. Setahunya adalah yang terakhir sebelum Kyuubi berangkat ke asramanya dan dia memeluk Naruto dengan mengucapkan maaf harus pergi dan meninggalkan Naruto sendiri. Itu sudah bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

"Kau pasti telah mengalami hal yang sulit didalm hidup, maafkan aku yang tak ada disaat kau sulit. Tapi aku brrjanji akan selalu ada disampingmu untuk menjagamu. Pasti Kaa-san disurgapun, sangat marah hingga rambut merahnya berkibar melihat tingkahku."

"A-apa boleh aku mengelap ingusku dibajumu."

Dengan horror Kyuubi melepaskan pelukkanya lalu menatap Naruto dengan ekspresi jijik yang tidak wajar.

"Cuih, enyah kau!" Dan hari itu dimulai diakhiri dengan sumpah serapah Kyuubi dan Naruto yang melarikan diri dengan tetawa terbahak-bahak.

Pojok penulis:

Halo semua, senang bisa bergabung dengan kalian dalam meramaikan OTP kesayangan kita saat ini, horay! *pasang kembang api*

sebagai penulis pemula dan juga baru di sini, saya harap kalian semua menyukai cerita ini dan memberi dukungan buat saya..

akhirnya terima kasih


	3. Chapter 3: Planning

Seminggu berlalu dengan begitu saja, rutinitas keduanya hanya begitu-begitu saja. Sebenarnya tidak begitu untuk Naruto, tapi untuk Kyuubi yang selalu bermalas-malas aktivitasnya sangat membosankan.

Sebagai anak dari keluarga yang kay dan punya jenis-jenis kartu yang bisa menghasilkan uang saat digesek namun diusianya ke 27 saat ini dia yanh dudah dianggap dewasa, tapi masih saja keuangannya di blokir oleh Minato itu! Awalnya dia yang tidur dengan malas-malasan malah berdiri secara mendadak karena kemarahan yang tiada tara.

"Kuso Chichi!!"

Naruto memukul kepala Kyuubi dengan buku yang ada ditangannya.

"Kyuu-nii, sadar saat ini kau menumpang ditempatku dengan gratis sudah seminggu, dan aku yang harus mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah serta menyediakan makanan untukmu setiap hari, sekarang waktunya membayar."

Mengulurkan tangan dengan terbuka dihadapan hidung Kyuubi.

"Aku tak punya uang." Dengan acuh tak acuh Kyuubi kembali berbaring dengan kepala yang disembunyikan dibawah bantal membuat Naruto geram sehingga menarik bantal yang digenggam.

"Kalau begitu keluar dari apartemenku! Kau pikir yang kau beli makan itu uang siapa hah?!"

"Uang Minato."

"Ya, uang Tou-san! Tapi itu diberi padaku berarti uangku."

"Ck, berisik sekali kah baka-Naruto!"

Masih dengan menarik-narik bantal yang dipegang Kyuubi. Naruto terus mengoceh.

"Kalau kau tak membayar, keluar kau! Atau aku akan menelpon Tou-san dan mengatakan kau disini dan memiliki selera orang lebih tua fan menjadi tergila-gila dengan si tua Danzo!"

Mendengar hal itu tanpa perlu dikatakan apapun bulu kuduk Kyuubi berdiri serentak, sangat merinding. Sungguh adik sialan!

Tanpa menunggu respon Kyuubi dia segera mengeluarkan telepon genggamnya lalu menekan panggil dinama tou-san. Mendengar bunyi nada sambung pertama Kyuubi dengan cepat berdiri lalu merebut telepon Naruto, lalu dengan geram menatap Naruto sedangkan yang ditatap hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Aaarghh.. oke kau menang, jangan memberi tau Minato." Ya dia memang menyukai Pria dengan tipe dewasa tapi bukan berarti itu si tua Danzo, belum membayangkan saja dia sudah merinding dengan sengat. Dia tidak khawatir dengan ayahnya namun wanita yang selalu disamping ayahnya kalau mendengarkan hal itu akan menggunakan 1001 cara agar dia dan si Danzo itu bisa jadi. Sungguh sangat menjijikan. Naruto yang disamping kakaknya terus memperhatikan ekspresi kakaknya yang seperti melihat kematian didepan hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala.

Dengan ogah-ogahan Kyuubi merogoh kantongnya lalu mengeluarkan dompet lalu memberikan Kartu pribadinya.

"Ini milikku sendiri, yang kutabung sendiri tanpa diketahui Minato. Kau bisa menggunakannya." Dengan mata berseri-seri Naruto segera mengambilnya tak membiarkan Kyuubi berubah pikiran. Saat memperhatikan kartu ditangannya tiba-tiba telepon genggamnya berbunyi.

"Moshi-moshi tou-san?"

'Naru tadi tou-san melihat namamu di panggilan tak terjawab. Ada apa?' Diantara Kyuubi dan Naruto, walaupun Kyuubi selalu memanggil dia dengan Nama dan sering tidak sopan namun Kyuubi tak pernah menutup jarak dengannya. Sangat berbeda dengan Naruto. Dia akan dengan sangat langsung menghindari Minato dengan bahkan baru mendengar namanya membuat dia tak berdaya mengahadapi sibungsu. Sehingga yang bisa dia lakukan adalah memantaunya dari jauh, sebenarnya dia ingin mengirim penjaga disekitar anak itu namun dia terlalu peka dengan sekelilingnya sehingga dia sangat marah lalu kabur entah kemana membuat dia kalang kabut hingga sebulan kemudian tanpa dia sadari anaknya itu hanya berada dilingkungan tempat tinggalnya tapi bahkan dia sudah mencari keseluruh pelosok negeri bahkan keluar negeri. Dibanding Kyuubi yang membuat onar sehingga dia kehilangan muka didepan umum, Naruto sering menyerang secara mendalam. Intinya kedua anaknya ini sangat bisa membuat dia sakit kepala tak tertahan.

"Aku ingin membeli sebuah mobil sport keluaran terbaru, apa aku bisa meminta uang?" Mendengar permintaan Naruto cukup mengejutkan untuknya. Dibanding anak-anak yang lain Naruto sangat tidak suka menerima pemberiannya bahkan hampir tak pernah minta apa saja, terakhir yang dia tahu anak itu meminta padanya untuk tinggal mandiri di apartemen dan dari situ tak pernah meminta lagi dengan buru-buru Minato segera menjawab.

"T-tentu saja. Akan segera Tou-san kirim."

"Aku ingin membeli dua mobil, satu untuk pacarku juga."

"Baiklah."

"Terima kasih tou-san. Aku tutup teleponnya. Selamat bekerja."

Tak lama setelah menutup panggilan Telepon Naruto menerima pemberitahuan dari Bank kalau baru saja rekeningnya menerima uang yang dikirim oleh Ayahnya membuat dia tersenyum dengan lebar.

"Hehe, sangat bagus. Sekali bertingkah manis mendapat uang sebanyak ini."

"Buat apa uang sebanyak itu? Kau bahkan baru mendapat dariku dan dengan berani memeras Minato."

"Apa kau lupa yang kukatakan seminggu lalu tentang persiapan perang untuk wabah zombi?"

"Ah!" Seaksn tersadar Kyuubi mengangguk.

"Lalu kau akan mulai dari mana?" Mendudukan diri disamping Kyuubi dia mengeluarkan buku catatan kecil.

"Aku juga butuh bantuan Kyuu-nii. Karena Kyuu-Nii sangat akrab dengan pasar gelap, kita membutuhkan senjata. Dan aku tak mungkin membeli secara langsung itu sangat merepotkan, meminta bantuan tou-san juga susah. Jadi kyuu-nii akan membantukan?" Mengangguk adalah respon Kyuubi sebenarnya dia juga sedang senggang dan tidak tahu harus apa jadi bagus juga kalau jalan-jalan kesana dan mungkin bertemu teman lama.

"Baiklah aku setuju. Lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

"Hm, kita perlu menyiapkan barang mentah. Jadi aku akan membeli stok makana terlebih dahulu." Setelahnya Naruto mengembalikkan Kartu milik kyuubi yang ada ditangannya.

"Aku akan mandi dulu sebelum pergi."

Setelah pembicaraan itu selesai mereka berpisah dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

Sudah menjadi kegiatan rutin untuk Ryuuchi bangun pagi lalu berangkat sekolah dengan riang gembira, walau ekspresi datar tapi dia gembira, sungguh Ryuuchi gak bohong. Namun hari ini ayahnya berkata akan terlambat sedangkan paman Sasuke sedang sibuk jadi tidak bisa menjemputnya. Karena Ryuuvhi adalah anak yang baik jadi dia menunggu ayahnya dengan sabar didepan pintu gerbang sambil menyeka keringat didahinya. Hari ini sungguh sangatlah panas, melirik kekanan dan kiri dan tak ada kendaraan yang lewat dia menyebrangi jalanan menuju toko yang ada didepan. Setelah membuka pintu udara sejuk toko membuat dia merasa lega. Dan dia berkeliling dan memilih berhenti dilemari pendingin yang berisi eskrim.

Naruto berkeliling dengan santai mrlihat belanjaan yang ada ditroli penuh dengan daging-daging mentah, sebenarnya Naruto ingin memborong semuanya namun akan dipandang aneh jadi dia hanya membeli ayam 10 ekor, bebek 10 ekor, daging babi 10kg, daging sapi 10kg, dan ikan mentah juga ada bumbu-bumbu dapur yang sangat banyak. Terkadang dia mendapat lirikan dari banyak pengunjung toko yang ada namun dia tidak peduli toh besok dia akan pindah tempat berbelanja. Saat berhenti di depan mesin pendingin makanan dia melihat seorang anak yang sangat tampan kulit yang putih bersih selembut susu khas anak-anak, alis hitam yang lebat, hidung mancung yang tampan serta bibir tipis kecil yang sangat merah juga kedua bola matanya yang hitam dan tajam. Naruto ingin tahu seperti apa ketampanan anak ini kelak ketika tumbuh dewasa, dia bertaruh anak ini akan dimembuat seluruh wanita meleleh dan pria iri. Apalagi pembawaan anak itu, masih sangat kecil tapi menunjukkan khas bangsawan. Namun apa yang dia lakukan dengan menatapi mesin pendingin? Ingin membeli eskrimkah? Menunggu orangtua? Karena penasaran sambil mendorong troli dia mendekati anak itu lalu menepuk kepalanya dengan pelan.

"Hei." Sapanya.

Ryuuchi mengangkat kepalanya lalu menatap wajah Naruto dengan mendongak. Tingkahnya membuat Naruto terkekeh. Sungguh anak ini menggemaskan. Bolehkah dia bawah pulang?

"Kau sedang apa?" Pertanyaan Naruto hanya tak ditanggapi karena sang anak hanya terus menatapi wajahnya, sungguh apakah diwajahnya ada kotoran? Atau wajahnya anehkah? Atau menurut anak ini dia terlalu.. jelek?

"Aku tidak tahu membuka pintu." Kalimat singkat yang dikeluarkan cukup untuk Naruto ternganga. Astaga, anak seusia ini tak tahu membuka lemari pendingin. Sangat lucu.

"Kau ingin es yang mana?"

"Tomat." Mendengar Jawaban anak didepannya akhirnya Naruto tertawa.

"Ahahahaha.. hei bocah, tidak ada eskrim rasa tomat disini."

"Benarkah? Tapi dirumah selalu ada eskrim tomat."

Orang macam apa yang suka makan eskrim rasa tomat?

"Hm, tapi kau bisa memilih rasa lain.."

Ryuuchi mempertimbangkan sebentar lalu mengatakan selain tomat dia suka rasa kopi. Tak tahan denga jawaban anak didepannya akhirnya Naruto yang membuat pilihan dengan mengambil es rasa susu.

"Anak-anak lebih cocok dengan susu. Itu sangat baik untuk pertumbuhan dan membuat tulang bertambah kuat dan juga akan membuat tubuhmu bertambah tinggi." Mendengar penjelasan Naruto akhirnya Ryuuchi mengangguk lalu mengambil eskrim yang dipilihkan Naruto.

"Terima kasih Nii-chan." Naruto mengangguk.

"Lalu apa kau tahu cara untuk membayar dikasir?" Baru saja Ryuuchi akan membuka pembungkus eskrim kemudian terhenti lalu menatap naruto dengan datar.

"Tapi aku tak punya uang." Menghela napas, Naruto hanya bisa bersabar dengan tingkah anak ini.

"Kalau begitu ayo aku bayarkan. Ikutlah denganku kekasir." Naruto tak tahu apa yang membuatnya sangat tertarik dengan anak ini bahkan sampai membayarkan eskrim bocah ini.

Setelah membayar eskrim Ryuuchi terlebih dahulu dia mempersilahkan ryuuchi memakan eskrim dan dia menunggu belanjaannya dikemas setelah semuanya selesai dikemas mereka keluar dari toko.

"Dimana rumahmu? Mau ku antar pulang?" Gelengan ringan dari kepala kecil disampingnya adalah jawaban. Tanpa menahan tangannya yang gemas dia mengacak-acak rambut Ryuuchi.

"Apa orangtuamu akan menjemput."

Mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu bagus. Tapi tampaknha aku tak bisa menemanimu menunggu orangtua, masih banyak hal yang harus aku lakukan." Naruto mengepak barang-barang belanjaannya kedalam mobil lalu mengantar Ryuuchi kedepan gerbang sekolah.

"Ryuuchi." Ryuuchi mengucapkan namanya memperkenalkan diri sedangkan Naruto tidak langsung merespon namun langsung mengerti lalu tertawa.

"Hahaha.. kalau begitu salam kenal Ryuuchi-kun aku Naruto." Anak itu mengangguk lagi. Karena merasa kasihan Naruto mengatakan akan menemaninya sedikit lagi sampai 10 menit. Karena dia harus pulang untuk mengatur barang-barang yang dia beli secara online.

Dan karena Ryuuchi yang pendiam, Naruto hanya terus mengoceh disampingnya menceritakan tentang dirinya dan beberapa cerita lucu yang kadang membuat bibir kecil disampingnya melengkung sedikit keatas. Hal itu sudah cukup membuat Naruto senang. Lalu dia melirik kembali arlojinya dan menghela napas.

"Ryuu-kun, maaf tidak bisa menemani lebih lama -ttebayo." Dengan wajah penuh sesal dia menatap anak itu yang hanya ditanggapi dengan anggukkan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Naru pasti sangat sibuk." Perkataan ini hanya membuat Naruto tambah bersalah. Lalu dia mengeluarkan sekantong kecil tomat dari dalam mobilnya dan memberikan pada Ryuuchi.

"Ini sebagai tanda permintaan maafku."

"Hn, permintaan maaf diterima."

Setelah beberapa kata keduanya berpisah. Menyisakan Ryuuchi yang memakan tomat pemberian Naruro dengan sangat gembira.

'Naruto.'

Tak lama kemudian sebuah mobil berhenti didepannya yang merupakan mobil milik sang ayah yang tampan. Sambil membersihkan keringat didahinya namun tanpa menunggu ayahnya keluar Ryuuchi segera masuk dibangku samping pengemudi.

"Gomen ne Ryuu-kun. Tadi daddy masih ada rapat."

"Hn." Balasan singkat anaknya cukup membuat Itachi mengerti anaknya tidak marah namun malah memiliki aura yang baik.

"Apa terjadi hal yang menarik hari ini?" Tanyanya dengan hati-hati namun Ryuuchi hanya mengangguk sambil menggigit tomat yang diberikan oleh Naruto.

"Kau dapat tomat itu dari mana 'nak?"

"Dari kakak malaikat." Tak mengerti maksud sang anak Itachi mengerutkan keningnya.

"Hn, sangat cantik." Itachi terkekeh mendengar komentar anaknya lalu akan mengacak rambut anaknya ketika hal itu dihentikan oleh sang anak.

"Ini baru disentuh malaikatku, daddy tak diizinkan menyentuhnya." Jawaban itu cukup untuk Itachi ternganga tak percaya.

Hari ini merupakan jadwal mereka untuk pergi mengunjungi mansion utama mengunjungi orangtua itachi dan ketika mereka ingin menyentuh kepala Ryuuchi hal yang sama yang lakukan pada Itachi dia lakukan pula pada mereka. Membuat mereka semua ternganga dan Madara yang hampir terjungkir dari kursi karena ditolak cicitnya yang berharga.

Dan pada malam hari sebelum tidur dia menyuruh mereka membuatkannya susu dengan gelas yang besar setelah ditanya dia akan mengatakan kalau itu rekomendasi dari malaikatnya. Mereka hanya menggeleng kepala pasrah.

Sedangkan Naduto sang biang kerok penyebab anak orang menjadi aneh sedang memperhatikan belanjaan online yang sedang dimasukkan kedalam garasi apartemennya.

30 dos Ramen, 30 dos jeruk, 30 dos apel, 20 karung beras, 20 karung terigu, 20 karung gula dan ada juga peralatan memasak yang baru saja dibeli. Setelah mengatur dan menandatangani penerimaan barang. Menutup pintu garasi dia kemudian memasukkan barang-barang itu kedalam ruang penyimpanan rahasianya.

Setelah semua beres dia masuk ke apartemen lalu menyeduh ramen.

Pada sorenya dia menghadiri kursus memasak. Buat apa dia membeli bahan masak mentah kalau tak tahu cara memasaknya. Karena dia sangat pemula, pertama yang diajarkan adalah mengenali bumbu-bumbu dapur. Lalu membuat masakkan rumah sederhana, sebagai pemula dia cukup bagus membuatnya dan hasilnya masakkannya terlalu banyak garam.

(Wkwkwk..)

Kembali ke apartemen dan melihat Kyuubi belum kembali, dia segera mandi lalu berselancar ke dunia internet, memesan selimut dan bantal secara online. Lalu baju dan sepatu ukurannya dan Kyuubi juga Kiba dari baju biasa sampai pakaian musim dingin. Lalu kembali memesan bumbu dapur yang banyak. Dan juga makanan cepat saji yang banyak.

Tak lama dia berselancar Kyuubi kembali lalu melepaskan barang yang dibeli didepan Naruto kira-kira ada senjata dan juga peluru yang banyak. Dan juga beberapa benda tajam mulai dari pedang sampai pisau yang biasa dipakai membunuh.

Setelah itu Kyuubi tepar disamping Naruto.

"Ck, sangat melelahkan." Bau minuman dapat tercium ditubuh Kyuubi.

"Mandi dulu terus makan dan lalu tidur. " Naruto hanya ditanggapi gumaman singkat dari Kyuubi.

Tak lama bel apartemen Naruto berbunyi ternyata segala jenis masakan cepat sajinya telah tiba, saking banyaknya orang yang mengatarkan juga banyak setelah mengatur mereka didalam rumah Naruto mengunci pintu.

"Ck, kau ingin memberi makan 100 orang?" Sarkas Kyuubi hanya ditanggapi dengan Naruto yang memutar bola matanya.

"Saatnya tiba jangan minta makan padaku!" Dan Kyuubi membalas dengan memutar matanya.

Setelah memasukkan semua kedalam ruang penyimpanan Naruto duduk disamping Kyuubi. Naruto berkata:

"Besok kita ke desa Uzu, aku ingin membeli sayuran segar disana." Namun kyuubi menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku akan kepasar gelap, aku sudah berjanji untuk mengambil mobil yang ku pesan."

"Buat apa kau beli mobil lagi? Buang-buang uang saja." Seringai rubah licik muncul diwajah Kyuubi lalu dengan angkuh menatap Naruto.

"Dengar adik bodoh, ini bukan mobil sembarangan. Mobil milik tentara. Kau pasti tahu jenis apa itukan Naru-chan~?" Seakan tersadar Naruto melompat dengan gembira lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyuubi dengan tatapan memuja.

"Hehe.. Kyuu Nii-chan hebat!" Pujian tanpa ragu Naruto membuat hidung Kyuubi mengembang.

"Heh, bahkan kau tak memikirkan hal ini." Memikirkan mobil yang bahkan bisa menabrak truk dengan lapisan anti peluru, anti pencurian. Merupakan sangat bagus.

Akhirnya keduanya kembali membahas beberapa hal lagi sebelum akhirnya tidur.

Keesokkan harinya mereka melakukan kegiatan masing-masing. Naruto menghadiri kegiatan Kursus memasak dan Kyuubi kembali kepasar gelap untuk transaksi.

Setelah belajar beberapa kali akhirnya Naruro bisa merebus ikan tanpa mentah tengah atau terlalu matang. Sungguh kemajuan, lalu kembali membuat masakan rumahan sesuai kata instruktur dan berakhir dengan masakkan yang tanpa garam.

(Wkwk.. sabar Nar, cobaan jadi istri berbakti ya gitu :v )

Setelah kelas berakhir dia pergi ke desa Uzu. Sebenarnya dia cukup akrab dengan desa karena beberapa kali dibawah kesini. Dan merupakan desa kelahiran ibunya. Di desa ini meruoakan desa bertani yanh sangat lancar segala sayur-sayuran yang ada didesa ini sangat segar. Setelah menempuh perjalanan satu jam lebih lima belas menit akhirnya dia tiba.

Memesan tempat untuk tinggal, lalu Naruto bertanya tentang gudang yang bisa dia pakai untuk menampung barang yang bisa disewa pada penduduk setempat. Setelah mendapatkan gudang dia berkeliling desa.

Dan sampai pada keluarga yang memiliki kebun sayur yang banyak yang siap panen, setelah mengatur pertemuan dan membayar dia menyuruh mereka mengirim keesokkan hari digudang yang dipilih. Berjalan sedikit dia menemukan kebun yang berisi tomat dengan sangat banyak mulai dari tomat besar dan tomat ceri membuay dia teringat dengan si kecil Ryuuchi. Menanyakan pemilik kebun tersebut pada penduduk sekitar setelahnya dia menyatakan membeli seluruh tomat setelah membayar dia mengatakan untuk dikirim ketempat yang sama besok. Akhirnya setelah lelah berkeliling dia berhenti di rumah makan sederhana lalu mengisi perutnya yang telah berteriak.

Setelah puas dia kembali berkeliling membeli wortel, lobak, jenis kacang-kacangan dan buah-buahan yang ada disana. Merasa puas dia kembali ke penginapan yang telah dipesan setelah mandi dia berbaring. Memesan makanan yang ada di penginapan tiba-tiba teleponnya berbunyi. Dan nama Hinata berada dilayarnya dengan malas dia mengangkat teleponnya.

"Hallo."

"Hallo Na-naruto-kun."

"Ada apa Hinata." Dengan ekspresi datar dia bertanya dengan lembut.

"A-Anoo, Naruto-kun b-bisakah kita kencan b-besok." Dengan suara mencicit Hinata, Naruto tahu bahwa gadis ini sedang malu dan wajahnya telah sangat memerah namun sayang dia bukan Naruto yang dulu yang akan seperti anjing yang memakai tali lalu bisa ditarik sesukanya oleh hinata.

"Maaf Hinata aku tidak bisa, aku telah berjanji dengan Kiba besok." Helaan napas kekecewaan diseberang telepon bisa didengar oleh Naruto.

"Begitu ya." Nada kecewa bisa didengar.

"Aku akan mengabulkan permintaan Hinata-chan sebagai gantinya, bagaimana?" Seakan-akan dia juga tidak enak Naruto menjawab.

"A-apa b-benar?"

"Ya. Hinata-chan bisa berpikir permintaan apa saja nanti lalu aku akan mengabulkannya."

"Arigato Naruto

-kun."

"Hm.. apalun untuk Hinata-chan selama masih jadi pacarku."

Setelahnya dia mematikan panggilan. Merasa lelah Naruto berbaring namun tak lama makana pesanannya tiba lalu dia makan dengan gembira.

Setelah menyelesaikan transaksi lalu menyuruh orang mengantar mobil ke tempat Naruto, Kyuubi yang dalam suasana hati luarbiasa bersenandung setelah selesai mandi dia melihat penampilannya dikaca. Masih sangat memikat, dia memang tampan. Jadi mari kita mencari pria bengkok untuk mengisi waktu luang.

Bar gay adalah tujuan Kyuubi, setelah memarkirkan mobilnya dia dengan gaya elegan khas Kyuubi memasuki Bar. Mungkin kalau Naruto yang melihatnya akan mencibir dengan gayanya ini. Gaya tipu daya rubah licik yang anggun, Naruto menyebutnya begitu.

Didepan para penjaga dia memberi kartu keanggotaannya yang diambil dengan wajah memerah pria berotot itu lalu mempersilahkan dia masuk.

Itachi yang sangat kesal dengan kelakuan Kisame dan juga Pein yang menyeretnya ketempat ini, lebih menyenangkan berada dirumah untuk tidur bersama kesayangannya Ryuuchi. Lagipula tumben sekali adiknya mau diseret kesini, tapi Itachi bisa menebak adiknya pasti tergugah gegara dia menyuruh mencari istri. Sepertinya dia tidak peduli istrinya pria atau wanita.

Dengan ogah-ogahan dia mengangkat gelasnya namun hal ini masihlah terlihat sangat elegan. Sehingga banyak pria berstatus bottom menatapnya dengan Lapar.

Tak beda jauh dengan adiknya, tapi walaupun datang ketempat ini adiknya tidak tertarik dengan sekitar dan masih acuh tak acuh.

Memasuki pintu bar Kyuubi melangkah dengan percaya diri. Aura anggun yang dipancarkan Kyuubi membuat dia dilirik oleh banyak mata yang kagum dan ada yang lapar namun tak berani menyentuh karena tatapan angkuh yang dia tunjukkan.

'Ahh.. teruslah memujaku~ khu khu..' batinnya.

Dengan sengaja dia mengeluarkan seringai licik namun matanya mengeluarkan arti mengundang, hingga membuat mereka berdecak. Sangat seksi itulah kesan mereka pada Kyuubi.

Sedangkan Pein yang sedang tertawa bersama pelacur pria disamping kiri kanannya mengangkat gelas Belum saja dia meneguk minumannya tapi matanya tak sengaja melihat Kyuubi hingga dia tersedak.

"Sialan! Si rubah antik itu ada disini!" Ketiga orang yang ada disampingnya hanya menatapnya dengan heran.

"Ada apa Pein? Kau tampak sangat terkejut." Tanya Kisame.

"Ck, Namikaze Kyuubi. Setelah kabur dari rumah dengan kekacauan tak disangkah aku bertemu disini."

"Kyuubi anaka Namikaze Minato. Sepupumu itu. Mana?" Kisame langsung mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Ku dengar sepupumu itu sangat tampan."

"Dia sangat.. tampan. Mungkin." Pein menanggapi dengan ragu.

"Hehe.. kalau aku memberitahu paman Minato pasti akan dapat Hadiah." Sambungnya dengan seringai belum saja dia mengeluarkan teleponnya tiba-tiba saja dia dikejutkan dengan tingkah Kyuubi yang dipeluk seorang pria.

"Arrghh.. dasar rubah tua pembuat masalah!" Dengan geram dia berdiri lalu menghampiri ketempat Kyuubi. Kelakuannya membuat mereka semua menyednyitkan alis dengan aneh dengan tingkah Pein.

Kyuubi sangat tidaklah nyaman dengan tingkah orang ini tiba-tiba saja memeluknya.

"Hai manis, mau menghabiskan malam denganku?"

"Tidak." Tanpa ragu Kyuubi menjawab. Tiba-tiba saja tangan yang ada dipinggangnya menjadi kencang dan orang itu mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mencium Kyuubi. Namun dihentikan oleh Pein.

"Apa yang kau akan lakukan padanya." Dengan suara dalam Pein menunjukan nada mengancam. Ketika melihat Pein orang itu segera meminta maaf lalu keluar. Dan Kyuubi mengatur kembali bajunya yang kusut. Lalu dengan geram ditarik oleh Pein menuju tempat teman-temannya.

Dengan nyaman Kyuubi membuka satu kancing baju atasnya lalu duduk disamping Pein yang berhadapan dengan Itachi, gerakannya itu tak lepas dari perhatian mereka lehernya yang jenjang sangat memikat apalagi hiasan kalung bertali hitam menambah poinnya.

Harus sangat diakui Kyujbi sangat tampan hingga merujuk kecantik namun dengan sikap anggun yang sangat cowok membuat dia sangat seksi. Menuangkan bir kedalam gelas dia minum dengan sangat anggun.

Karena tak memperhatikan Kyuubi tak mengetahui Itachi hingga matanya tanpa sengaja melirik Itachi depannya.

'Sangat tampan!'

Dengan sengaja dia meneguk birnya dengan lambat membuat jangkunnya naik turun lalu dengan mata memprovokasi sambil menyeringai.

Kelakuan kyuubi tentu saja tak lepas dari mata elang Itachi. Sangat seksi. Namun dia membiakan saja rubah didepannya memprovokasi dirinya.

Melihat respon Itachi membuat Kyuhbi semakin bersemangat memprovokasi.

'Bertingkah tangguh eh?' Batinnya licik.

Dengan sengaja dia membuat bir yang diminum tumpah hingga mengalir dari rahang hingga membasahi lehernya lalu dengan menelan segelas bir yang membuat pipinya mengelembung. Dengan gerakkan menggoda dia menghalap pipinya yang terkena bir dengan jari lalu mengecup jarinya seakan-akan yang diminun sesuatu yang lain dan bukan bir.

"Ah." Desah rendah keluar dari bibirnya.

"Lumayan." Gumamnya. Tanpa peduli dengan reaksi orang-orang sekitar Kyuubi hanya memperhatikan reaksi Itachi yang mengangkat bibirnya membuat seringai.

Sedang Kisame hanya menahan laju mimisan, dan Sasuke hanya melirik sekilas. Walau rupa Kyuubi juga tipenya namun dia tidak suka sesuatu yang diklaim kakaknya.

Jadi menurutnya mereka cocok.

Pojok penulis:

Hallo semua, kembali berjumpa lagi kita..

Hehe, nah aku bawah chapter baru. Semoga menghibur semuaaaa


End file.
